Words Will Never Hurt Me
by Senselessness by Dance
Summary: Brittany goes into depression can anyone save her before it to late. AXB


"_YOUR FAT AND WROTHLESS" the mean old women said with hatred in her eyes._

"_NOBODY WANTS YOU NOBODY NEEDS YOU WERE A MISTAKE" she yelled again._

_Brittany sat in the corner crying her eyes out from the women's hateful words. Brittany and her sisters were at an orphanage and Brittany got in trouble by sticking up for her sisters when they did 'something wrong.'_

"_NOW YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR STICKING UP FOR THOSE 2 LITTLE BRATS" the women said coming closer and closer and closer until….._

**RING!**

"BRITTANY WAKE UP THE ALARMWHEN OFF TIME FOR SCHOOL" Eleanor yelled trying to get her older sister up in time knowing she takes the longest to get ready.

Brittany broke out in cold sweat from the nightmare she been having for weeks now. She has been feeling all the emotions of being in that orphanage and it's tearing her apart every night.

"Something wrong?" Eleanor asked when she noticed Brittany sweating like crazy.

"No just that you scared me that all" Brittany said she didn't want to tell her sisters or anyone for that matter of what happen.

"Oh ok well get dress we have school and breakfast is ready" Eleanor said as she left out the room and went downstairs for breakfast.

Brittany quickly wiped the sweat off her forehead and walk to the shower. In the shower Brittany just let the water rolled off her head onto her body while she thought about her nightmare. She couldn't get those words out of her head '_your fat and worthless'._ She started to think am I really worthless and fat? She examined her body and poked her flat stomach. Maybe I'll skip breakfast and go for a jog after school. She thought as she step out the shower and into her designer outfit that made her look stunning, also putting makeup on. I don't look to worthless do I? She asked herself while looking in the full length mirror hanging on the back of the door. She went downstairs to be greeted by Miss Miller and her 2 sisters.

"Hello dear" Miss Miller said "you're just in time for breakfast".

"I think I will skip breakfast today am not hungry" Brittany said as she stills hears those nasty words echo inside her mind.

"What you never skip breakfast are you sick?" Jeanette asked worried about her sister's health.

"No am find am just not in the mood to eat" Brittany reassured her.

"Well ok we should be going anyway the boys are waiting" Jeanette said as she grabs her stuff and head to the door.

On the way to the bus stop Brittany looks and feels disconnected to the world. Those words won't shut up it like a broken record. Her sisters seem to notice but they know Brittany is going to shut them out again so they she decide when she ready she well tell them. As usual the boys are waiting for the girls so they can continue their walk to school.

"Hey" the boys said all together.

"Hi" Eleanor and Jeanette said while Brittany was oblivious to her surroundings. The other notice something was wrong, Brittany always was the one first to talk but todays she hasn't said a word.

"Are you ok Brittany you didn't say anything?" Alvin asked.

"Huh What?" Brittany said snapping out her thoughts.

"I said are you ok?" Alvin repeated.

"Yeah am fine" Brittany said with a fake smile.

"Ok" Alvin said bit still unconvinced.

At school Brittany has daydreaming all day about her nightmare that never ends. The rest are very worried about her. They keep asking her what's wrong but it always the same answer: am fine.

At lunch the 5 chipmunks sit and eat while Brittany is playing with her food and her mind somewhere else. The rest stop and look at Brittany knowing that something is bothering her deeply.

"Brittany are you going to tell us what wrong?" Eleanor asked.

She got no response.

"Hello Brittany" Jeanette trying to get her attention.

Still no response.

"BRITTANY!" Everyone yelled.

"What?" she said almost jumping off her seat.

"Are you going to tell us what wrong?" Eleanor repeated.

Brittany sighed "I told you guys am fine" she looked down at her phone for the time "and am late for cheer practice later" she said and walked off.

"Ok there something wrong with her and am going to get to the bottom of this" Alvin said determined.

"Alvin you can't make her tell you" Simon said.

"Oh yes I can" Alvin said getting off his seat.

"How?" Theodore asked.

"Pull her by her hair until she tells me" Alvin said as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why don't we talk to her in a more private place and she would tell us" Jeanette suggested.

"No she will just shut us out like she just did, what we need to do is spy" Alvin with a devilish look.

"Alvin spying is wrong" Simon commented.

"Look something serious is going on with her and we need to know so we can help her" Alvin reasoned.

"When did you ever want to help Alvin?" Simon asked skeptically.

"Well she is my best friend even though my worst enemies but the problem seems serious so….." Alvin trailed of.

"I guess" Simon said looking down. Jeanette put a hand on his shoulder and smiled and he smiled back.

They all got up and head to the field were Brittany and the cheerleaders were. They duck behind the bleachers so they could hear and see everything.

"Ok ladies that was great I will see you same time tomorrow" Brittany called to her squad. While the cheerleader were gathering their stuff; Gina- one of the most popular girls in school but not has close has Brittany,-went to talk to Brittany.

"What do you want Gina?" Brittany asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Kelly" Gina answered.

"What about Kelly?" Brittany said quiet confuse.

"She getting too fat you need to kick her off the squad" Gina said plainly.

"What? I can't kick her of the squad because of her weight" Brittany said in disbelief Gina would say that.

"Look am just saying the school never had a fat cheerleader so she needs to be kicked off" Gina said simply and walked away.

Brittany was stunned how can you just kick a person off like that because for their size, that unfair. Then she got to thinking about her nightmare. What if they kick me off because am too fat, I got go work this off she thought. Brittany grabbed her stuff and ran she didn't know where she was going she just ran she just couldn't get rejected.

The rest behind the bleachers were just as shocked. How can you reject someone because of what they look like? They watch as Brittany ran not knowing where she was going so they followed they might just crack the case.


End file.
